Tragic Love Crisis
by rockerchic17
Summary: Kagome wakes up and finds that she is no longer a slave and is now a hanyou, to top it all off it seems like everytime she turns around it seems like every male hanyou or youkai wants something from her. LEMONS in l8r chapters. R&R PLEASE?
1. Ch1: The Unconcious Kag & Inu Wish Prt1

Tragic Love Crisis 

Note: i do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Chapter 1: The Unconciouse Kagome and Inuyahsa's Wish Part 1

Blood, sweat, and fear was all the 18 year old hanyou could smell while running through the Central Forest. The scent was so thick that if Inuyasha sliced the with his claws he could bring some of the scent harassing his nose with him. It was almost 9 and the moon was shining full and true in the nights stary sky.

Inuyasha was on his way to a nearby waterhole to catch some some fish for dinner when he was assulted by the offensive odor. He didn't know why, but something in the back of his mind told him to follow the scent.

'I've got a bad feeling about this'thought Inuyasha.

Poseponing dinner for now he finally gave in to what ever it was telling him to go.  
Along the way, his nose got a whiff of somethinf he didn't catch before now. it was death. But why? This caused him to speed up his pase.

When Inuyasha made it to his destination, the sight he saw confirmed his answer.  
Demons were everywhere raiding and destroying a lone villige killing every human in sight.

As soon as Inuyasha came out of the forest, he somehow got all the demons attention for they started to attack. In one swift movement, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsiegia, aimed and...

"Windscar!!!"

In one clear shot, Inuyasha completely abliviated every demon on sight. After making sure there were no more demons to attack, Inuyasha began looking for survivors. It only took 15 minutes to search all but one of the broken houses.

As he was nearing the house he noticed he didn't smell death here, why?

'I don't understand this, by the looks of this place the demons seemed to have killed every one, so why don't i smell anything' Inuyasha thought to himself.

The closer he got though he bagan to smell something differnt, he wasn't completely sure but he thought he was smelling a mixture of sakura blossoms and roses with vanilla and cinnimon. Sweet but spicy at the same time. He didn't know why but he was drawn to it.

Inuyasha launched himself in the air and then landed where the door would have been to the home and began sniffing the air. He located where the scent was coming from and made another leap for the middle of the rubble and started digging. Inuyasha was stunned at what he found at the bottom.

It was a teenage girl (Kagome) with raven black hair and pale fair skin, couldn't be any older then 17, covered in sweat, dirt, blood, and rubble. She was wearing rags for clothes and was covered from head to toe with scars, briuses, and cuts.

'I wonder what happened to this girl and why in the hell is she the only one alive in this place. Demons are never known to leave a human behind when a villige is attacked.' Inuyasha thought to himself while picking Kagome up and held her bridal style, allowing her head to rest on his chest. He then began to scan her face.

'For a human, she has a pretty face' He then began to look down her body. 'She has a nice body to, but her wounds are so bad. Wait a minute why do i even care, she is just a human, but her scent is so intoxicating and she is injured' Inuyasha fussed in his thoughts.

sigh 'i guess i better do something soon before its to late besides, i want to know more about this girl. But why do i feel like i am wasting my time?'

Inuyasha was about to turn and jump for the Central Forest when he noticed another scent he missed coming from behind...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: thats it!!!! this was my first story so please please please leave me some reviews and tell me what you think!!!! and if you guys come up with some ideas, feel free to tell me about them, i am open to anything. Thanx all!!!!!!


	2. Ch2: The Unconcious Kag & Inu Wish Prt2

Tragic Love Crisis

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters...Thanks!!!

Chapter 2: The Unconcious Kagome and Inuyasha's Wish Part 2

When Inuyasha turned around, he was surprised to find one more human still alive, but just barely. It was an elderly woman trying desperately to get to Inuyasha by kind of dragging herself across the ground.

' What am I going to do???? i can't carry both the old hag and this girl at the same time. If i tryed to put the old hag on my back, thereis a chance of her loosing consiousness and falling off. Oh man, and if i don't hurry the this girl may not even make it back to my hut. ' Inuyasha fussed in his mind.

" Excuse me young hanyou, I can save your friend there in gratitude of your bravery in slayinging the demons and trying to save this wreck of a villige. "

The sound of the old woman's weak voice brought Inuyasha out of his silent rivery and back to reality. He looked down at the dying girl and then back to the old woman.

" Do you know this girl? " Inuyasha asked quickly.

" Unfortunately i do not. The only reason i am here is because i was coming to visit a relative of mine one more villige away and was one of the first to be attacked for the demons found me while i was still traveling. " The old woman replied weakly.

' Ok that makes sense, but why does she think she can help, she looks as if she is about to fall asleep and never wake up. ' " Umm, no offence or anything but how can you help me save this girl that is almost dead, when you can't even walk let alone stay awake? " He couldn't help it, he had to ask.

" None taken, I can understan your logic in that, and therefor do not blame you for your curiosity. But as you may not know, i am a Wishing miko, meaning i can grant as many as 100 wishes in my lifetime to whom ever i choose i believe deserves it. I just so happen to have one more wish left and i have enough energy to perform the wish, then pass on. My time is up. " The old miko replied even weaker. Her energy was draining fast.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say or think. He was stunned. In all his years, he had never heard of a Wishing miko before, and even if they were real, why would she give him her last wish? He looked down at he girl in his arms. He needed to make a decision fast.

Then in the frustration of it all, Inuyasha did the last thing he ever thought he would do for any human. " I wish this girl was Inuhanyou! " He commanded.

The next thing he knew, the old miko began to glow green and said, " Your wish has been granted. Thank you for helping me pass in peace. " At that same moment, the girl in his arms began to glow the same green as the miko then stopped glowing when the miko disappeared. Inuyasha's wish came true. He noticed instantly that the bleeding began to slow down and would completely stop within a few minutes.

' I think i should het her home and clean her up alittle and maybe she might wake up. ' Inuyasha though to himself while starring down at the beauty in his arms.

Just as he was about to leap into the Central Forest, he was yet again interrupted and stripped of the relaxation he was hoping to get when he made it home when all of a sudden his stomache exploded into a symphany of curses letting him know it didn't appreciate neglected and deprived of food.

' UHHHhhh!!! I still have to hunt for some food still, DAMNIT!!!! ' Inuyasha cursed himself before finally leaping into the Central Forest in the direction of his hut.

N/A: hey everyone, sorry this took so long, but i promise the next chapter will be up and ready either today or tomorrow. i promise. hope you enjoyed this chapter, of course more is to come, please leave reviews, if you have any ideas please feel free to let me know, thanks all!!!! 


	3. Ch3: Confrontation

Tragic Love Crisis

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Kagome awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar bed and hut. It was daytime, she could tell by the light going through the small slits in the blankets that were being used for curtains.

' How did i get here? What happened last night? All I remember is being in my bed (if you can call it such, it only consisted of a small pile of hay and a rather small, thin blanket that she had to use to cover herself with at night.) and all of a sudden the roof falls through on top of me ' She panicked in her mind. 

Her head hurt. When she went to reach for the source of the pain, she notcied something strange. Her nails seemed to have grown alot during the night for now they were long and sharp.

' What could have caused this? ' Kagome thought to herself.

She decided to get up and look around, she wasn't to sure of what to do in this kind of situation. The life she had been living was something she never thought she would ever be rid of. Having the life od a slave meant your fate was sealed. The only way out would be if her master felt they had no more use for her, they could either kill her or just release her from her bind. But unfortunately, she hasn't struck any kind of luck like that as of yet.

No. Like most slaves, her fate was sealed. The fate of never being able to fall in love, start a family and living a happy and healthy life. Her fate was of pain and neglect. But to why she had this fate was beyond her.

As she grew up, she never knew her parents, and was taught the ways of slavery. She was forced to always obey her masters. And if she disobeyed, she would be punished. If she questioned her masters motive in the task they asked of her, she would be punished. Even making a noice got her abused a few times.

And if that wasn't enough, some of her previous owners felt that she didn't deserve just punishment, but all out hell. They would rape her when they deemed it necessary to put a point across or to let go of the stress and frustrations of their days. So because of all of this, Kagome tryed her best to fulfill all of her masters needs.

Kagome was still standing in the same spot, forgetting all about looking around for she was lost in her thoughts. There has only been one other occasion where Kagome found herself in a similar situation as this.

-FLASHBACK-

It was when she was about ten years old, she had just been passed down in a family from one abusive owner to another. She was commanded to take care of her evening chores after finishing what little bit of dinner she was givin. 

She was finally down to one last chore at hand before she could retire for the night. All she had left was watering the gardens. While walking to a nearby lake for water, Kagome couldn't help but feel that something or someone was watching her.

She got the water and was heading back to the gardens when all of a sudden everything went black. The next thing she remembered was that she was somewhere she wasn't suppose to be and knew for sure she was going to be punished by her master if he found out. She got up and began to look around the unfamiliar hut until a cold dark voice got her to hault.

" I see you are awake. Now, don't move if you value your life. " said the dark male voice

Kagome was now officially freaked out. Now, not only is she stuck somewhere she has no idea is at, but also will lose her life if she made one little movement. Things really couldn't get any worse, or so she thought.

" I am sure you are wondering as to why you are here, " the dark male voice began, " Well, you see, i am your new master. " Kagome couldn't believe her ears. How could this have happened?

'' You see, " the male voice continued, " when one person calls on another to battle to the death, its just that. The victor of the battle earns bragging rights and other rights such as possessing any or all of the opponents possesions, that includes the spouse, house, and slaves. " The man said that last part with so much malice and lust in his voice, Kagome became downright scared. (The events that took place after this, Kagome still doesn't understand to this day.)

In less then a milli second, the malicious man was standing right behind her. She could feel the stare of his eyes go down her body. Thats when all of her senses began to go hey wire. She could feel something coming off the man, she didn't know what it was, but it was practically suffacating her. She couldn't breathe. 

Next thing she realizes, his hand was on her ass. Thats when she began to feel light and heavy at the same time and everything began to glow pink. The rest was fuzzy...

-END FLASHBACK-

She some how made it out of there alive, but only to wander into another slave owning villige. She was able to stay away from them for about a week until they realized she had no family. They brought her back into slavery. She still has nightmares of that night from time to time but nothing like when she was younger.

Kagome was still standing in the same spot as before, but now her senses were on full alert. She was afraid that whatever happened before might happen again. Then out of no where, she could smell and hear over thousands of different things.

' Where is all this coming from?!?!?!?!?! Its so loud and smelly in here!! ' Kagome thought to herself. She made a move to put her hands over where her ears should have been, but was surprised to find that they had vanished.

'' OH KAMI!!!! WHERE ARE MY EARS???!!! '' Kagome screamed before running out of the hut in search for water, she needed to see if they were really gone. No matter how much she rubbed the side of her head, her ears would not appear. Finally Kagome came upon a small pond and nealt down.

''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!!!! '' She screamed.

" I see you finally woke up. " Came a voice from behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: thats it for now but like i said, i promised it would be up so i got it up!!! thank you those that reviewed,and yes i promise i will start proof reading my material better. i hope you enjoyed this, i am actually pretty pleased myself about how it came out, but you know, you guys stories are better, lol. please leave reviews!!! i am open to any idea, cuz now i am having writers block. thanks all!! 


	4. Ch 4: Kagome Reborn

Tragic Love Crisis

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 4: Kagome Reborn

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

' I wonder if that girl woke up yet. ' Inuyasha wondered to himself as he was finishing a knot on a string of fish.

" OH KAMI!!!!!! WHERE ARE MY EARS!!!!???? " Came a loud scream from the direction of Inuyasha's hut. 

' I guess that answers my question. ' Inuyasha thought warily. ' Man, she sounds like hell, i wonder if i did the right thing.

As soon as Inuyasha turned around to go back to the hut, the girl came running to the edge of the pond and stared down at her face. Next came...

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!???? " Came another bellowing scream from the frightened girl.

By now Inuyasha figured he would make his presence known before she blows his eardrums out of his head.

" I see you finally woke up. " said Inuyasha from behind.

Kagome stiffened when she heard the voice. ' Oh no!! Maybe i shouldn't have freaked out like that, I ran right to him. ' Her face began to pale.

Inuyasha saw this and quickly sought to ease her some. " Don't worry, I have no intentions of hurting you. You were injured so i thought i would try to help. " Inuyasha didn't know what else to say, he was begining to shift his weight back and forth in an awkward silence until he noticed the the fish in his hands. " Oh and I brought back some food, I figured you would have been hungry when you woke up. "

Kogame softened up alittle but not completely. She was so confused. ' I was injured, but i don't even have a scratch on me, and doesn't he realize the rags i am wearing symbolizes slavery? ' Then another thought came to her. ' Is he the reason why I am changing like this? ' She was so confused.

Inuyasha saw she softened up alittle but she was still looking at herself in the water. ' She must be alittle confused by the look on her face. How can i get her to come back with me to the hut so we can talk some. ' Just as Inuyasha thought this the girl stood up and finally took a look at him.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, there standing before her was the most gorgeous demon she had ever layed eyes on. Strong bright golden eyes, cute little white doggie ears, ... to make a long list short, he was down right HOT!! 

Inuyasha noticed a red blanket make its presence known across the girls face. ' He he he, wonder whats going through her mind right now. ' Inuyasha smirked to himself. Seeing this gave him more confidence to try to get her back to the hut.

" Hey, I'm Inuyasha by the way, and if you are wondering whats going on, i would tell you all about it if you would just come with me, I will also start to cooking the fish and then we can talk. " Inuyasha waited for her to respond. She only nodded. ' Boy, at this rate, its going to be a long ass talk. ' Inuyasha thought as he walked ahead of the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fish didn't take long to cook. Inuyasha split them in half and put both halves on two seperate plates, then proceded to sit beside the girl and hand her, her plate.

" Thank you for your hospitality, i greatly appreciate it, my name is Kagome by the way. " Kagome said as he gave her her plate.

" I guess by the look that I got at the pond, you aren't to happy to meet me. Can you tell me why? " Inuyasha found that beating around the bush was going to get him nowhere so he figured might as well get some answers sooner then later.

Kagome was taken aback when that question was brought up straight off the rip.  
So she figured if he was going to be like that she might as well play back.

" I will but can you tell me what happened, why i am here, and why the hell am i changing???? My ears disappeared!!!" Kagome exclaimed pointing at the area'a they were suppose to be.

" Actually, your ears didn't disappear, " Inuyasha dreaded telling her this, " they are on top of your head. " he finished.

Inuyasha quickly dove into a ball and covered his ears before Kagome would make them explode.

" WHAT!!!!!! WHY ARE THEY ON MY HEAD?????? INUYASHA YOU TELL ME WHATS GOING ON THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!! '' Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs. She was never able to do this before and get away with it. It felt so great to be free. Somewhat.

sigh " Well, if you would just stop FREAKING OUT!!! Maybe i might actually be able to tell you whats going on. But once i tell you, you have to answer some of my questions, and do it honestly, because thats what i'm doing with you. Got it? "

Kagome hated this, but if she was able to get some answers as to why this was happening, thats all shecared about right now. " Ok, deal."

Inuyasha told her about how he came across her villige and killed all the demons. He told how close she was from dying and thatit was a Wishing miko who saved her from her death. He also told her what he wished for was the reason as to why she was changing. Her jaw practically hit the floor when he told her she was now Inuhanyou.

After that Kagome told him as to why she was in the villige, that she was a slave and that the rags she wore symbolized slavery. 

'' I thought so, but i didn't want to bring it up until you felt it was comfortable. '' Inuyasha said after Kagome finished her story.

" You mean you knew this whole time and yo..." "...never turned you in?'' Inuyasha finshed for her, " yeah thats about right. But now that you are Inuhanyou, and your owners are dead, doesn't that mean you are free? " Inuyasha asked.

" I guess your right. " Kagome responded with a smile on her face. She was so happy about the whole situation now. Now that she was Inuhanyou, she could defend herself and live a happy normal, well semi-normal life anyway. It was like she was reborn again into a better life. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Thanks alot for reviewing guys, you have no idea how much of a confidence booster that is for writers. It makes them want to write more and more, and thats what happened with me today but sorry about the sucky chapie guys, i thought i had something when i started and when i started to get going, eh, idk, but i hope you enjoyed it. please leave reviews!!! thanks all!!!! 


	5. Ch5: More to Kagome Then Meets the Eyes

Tragic Love Crisis

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 5: More to Kagome Then Meets the Eye

It had been a few days but Kagome's transformation was finally complete. Inuyasha agreed to allowing Kagome to live with him until she could fend for herself. Her tranformation was complete so they would start training within a day or so. He also had a couple of spare kimono's he had saved just in case he was to have any female visitors, and gave them to Kagome so she didn't have to keep wearing the rags that would give her away as a run away slave.

" I see your awake. " said Inuyasha. It was still early in the morning, you could still smell the moister in air.

" Yep, you betcha. Hey, I am tired of just doing nothing all day, why don't we start training, I have some energy that I want to use up! " was Kagome's reply.

' I bet I can come up with a few things. ' Inuyasha thought. But he couldn't help it. There that stood before him was the most beautiful demon he had ever seen, previously use to be the most beautiful human he had ever seen, but you get the picture. He got to watch her transform. 

First was her ears, they went from being on the side of her head, to the top, AND they were white with dark tips. Next came her face. Her eyes went from an ocean blue to a sunny gold, and two burgundy colored stripes that lined her cheek bones. Her hair also went snow white like her ears, but had burgundy strikes going through it. Her lips even took to the dark burgundy color as well. The rest of her body was last. Her curves came in all the right places, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare.

' Its kind of weird though, the transformation was taking so long, was that suppose to happen? ' he thought silently.

" Umm, you ok Inuyasha, your kind of freaking me out. " interrupted Kagome into Inuyasha's silent fantasy.

" Feh, Im fine, why do you care anyway? " was his response, he was alittle irritated for being interupted from his wonderful daydream.

" Well, I had to ask, you were just staring there drooling at me like the dog you are. " she bit back. She had gotten to know Inuyasha had an attitude, and began to figure out when to push and when not to push. Most of the time, she was just to stubborn to shut up. But so was Inuyasha. 

" Hmph! " ' If she wants to train, then damnit, we'll train. ' Inuyasha thought as a smirk came to his face. Kagome saw this and didn't like it one bit.

" Inuyasha, what are you smiling about? " Kagome asked, alittle scared of what the answer will be.

" You want to train do you, " Inuyasha chuckled as he began to walk towards Kagome. Kagome began to back up and eventually ended up backing into a tree. A small "yes" escaped her lips. She really didn't know what to make of this.

" Then run. " said Inuyasha before he extended his hand went to make a slash at Kagome but only hit the trunk of the tree. She got away. ' Damn thats fast, for a beginner, thats real fast. ' Inuyasha thought to himself before he went to chase after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 2 hours into the training and Kagome found herself running from Inuyasha more then anything else. ' What kind of training is he trying to pull. ' she thought to herself when she began to slow herself down into a hault. Everything was quiet. Alittle to quiet. It was beginning to spook her. She didn't even hear Inuyasha come up behind her until it was to late. He put one hand over her mouth and the other grabbing her hands and put them behind her back, then spoke softly in her ear, " Damn girl, there is alot you gotta learn, Rule number one: Never let your gaurd down. "

Kagome was so infuriated with herself that she let her gaurd and allowed Inuyasha to get to her and then have him laugh at her and tell her what an amateur she was. She didn't like it, not one bit, she didn't want to fail Inuyasha, let alone herself, she had to do something. 

And with that determination, something was released inside of her like a burst of energy went through her body, in multiple waves. Her body went completly pink and she began to float up into the air. 

" Kagome!!! " Inuyasha screamed as he tryed to bring her back down but was pushed back by a barrier. ' What in the hell is going on here?! Where is all her power coming from, this couldn't be from that wish could it? ' he thought to himself as Kagome went higher and higher. He couldn't just let her keep going up, what was he going to do. Just as he thought that, Kagome stopped glowing and began to fall back down.

Inuyasha was able to catch her but only to find that she was out cold. ' There is something about her, i don't know what it is, but there is more to Kagome then really meets the eye. ' He dwelled on the issue a moment longer then decided he would talk to Kagome when she woke up and was up to it. Then he was off back tto his hut to lie Kagome down and get food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: sorry my chappies are so short you guys, i am at that point in my story where i have no idea where i want it to go, so i leave you cliffies and such, but i don't mean to, im just having really bad writers block. thank you thank you thank you for your reviews, please send more, they make my day brighter!! lol, if you guys have any idea's, feel free to let me know, i would love to hear about other idea's, thanks you guys!!!! 


	6. Ch6: Sesshomaru An Ally?

Tragic Love Crisis

Diclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 6: Sesshomaru An Ally?

Meanwhile...

A sudden burst of energy brought a very stoic demon Lord out of his meditation. The energy blast was powerful, so powerful in fact that no other human nor demon excluding himself and his father, had ever givin off such energy before.

If it were weaker, he would have just dismissed it and had gone about his business, but it wasn't. Letting curiousity get the better of him he decided to go in that direction, trying to convince himself he wasn't giving in to any sort of emotion that he merely just had business to attend to with his idiot half brother and this just so happen to be the way to go.

Just as he stood from his meditating sitting position, an annoying little toad demon came running into the small clearing in which Sesshomaru and his ward resided for the night.

" My Lord!! " Squwaked the little toad demon. " I felt a rather powerful aura just moments ago near Inuyasha's hut!! " Jaken knew if he didn't come out with what ever reason it was he was using to disturb his Lord, he would later be punished severly. One way, he mostly dreaded was when his Lord would leave him home, stuck to watch the annoying little human child Rin that would accompany them occasionally on their journies.

Looking as if he didn't hear a word his ward had said to him, he began walking into the direction of Inuyasha's hut.

' It couldn't be that twit of a half brother of mine, I have felt what he can leash out, this is something totally different. But who else could it be. There are no demons or humans that live near this area, aside from the human villige that was destroyed a ways back.

Sesshomaru ran into the destoyed villige just a couple days before. He could smell Inuyasha's scent faintly among many other demons scents. He figured in his mind that Inuyasha probably had a part in destoying it in search of shards of the Shikon no Tama.

Pushing away all thoughts, he continued on his way towards his pathetic half brothers area, on the way looking for any clues of the powerful being. There was something familiar about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha still had Kagome bridal style in his arms, just about to walk into his makeshift hut when he senced his brothers aura nearby.

' Shit this can't be good, he must have felt Kagome's sudden enerfy burst. Although i don't blame him. I have never felt so much powere before, except for Sesshomaru thats it. ' Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as he went inside.

As soon as her energy spiked, it was like some sort of power that lay dormant inside Kagome's body for long, finally released itself, making itself known. Inuyasha had just layed Kagome down on his futon when he felt a pressence come up behind him. He didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

" What do you want Sesshomaru? "

When Sesshomaru made it to Inuyasha's hut, he had just got a glimps of Inuyasha going into his hut with someone in his arms, energy still animating off the being in their unconsious state. He took it upon himself to walk into the hut knowing Inuyasha knew he was there and walked up behind him to get a good look at who it was Inuyasha was carrying.

'' Im going to ask one more time Sesshomaru, what in the hell do you want? " Inuyasha bit out again.

'' Whose the girl? why does she have such a peculiar aura about her?"

Inuyasha knew this was going to come sooner or later, but he was still reluctant. Him and Sesshomaru weren't on the greatest of terms.

'' Surprise, surprise, your not going after Tetsiegia for once. Tell me, what makes you think that just because you aren't here for Tetsiegia that Im going to tell you anything? ''

Sesshomaru also knew Inuyasha would be reluctant. Thats why he had another reason to his visit. For years, Sesshomaru had been going after Inuyasha for Tetsiegia, and on more then just one accasion, he failed miserably. He finally accepted the fact that his father was only trying to do what was best for his sons. And seeing as how Inuyasha was hanyou and naturally weak, he would have to have Tetsiegia. Where as for him, he was stong enough to fend for himself, his father gave him the gift to manipulate death. Tenseiga. So he decided to make a truce with Inuyasha.l

Sesshomaru walk out of the hut to take the conversation outside, Inuyasha followed. Once they were outside, Sesshomaru began to speak.

'' I have come to make a truce between us. I have gone after Tetsiegia on more then one attempt just to crawl back home in failer each time. It is evident that Tetsiegia has chosen you as its rightful owner andi can't change that no matter what. " Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha some time to contemplate his words.

" So if I agree to this truce, you'll leave Tetsiegia and me alone? " Inuyasha asked incrediously.

" I will leave Tetsiegia alone, and we will become ally's. " was Sesshomaru's reply. He hated the thought, but if it meant getting Tetsiegia at least into his army, it was worth it.

Inuyasha was a bit surprised. Something told him his brother wanted something more but decided he's had enough excitement for one day and let it go for now.

" I guess, but no funny business. " was Inuyasha's reply

Just then Kagome came out of the hut, groggily walking up to Inuyasha rubbing her head and wiping out her eyes.

" Inuyasha what happ..." Kagome stopped when she saw Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eyes. She then saw the cresant moon on his forehead and knew straight away he was important.

" Kagome, this is my half brother, Sesshomaru, we were just discussing alliances. " Inuyasha told her. 

' Alliances, but I thought Inuyasha said something about his brother being a greedy hateful bastard and that he hated his guts, now he is becoming ally's with him???? Hmmm, I guess he couldn't be that bad if Inuyasha is changing his mind like that. ' Kagome decided to herself.

" Sesshomaru, this is Kagome, I rescued her from being killed in that villige near here, it was being attacked by demons. She use to be a slave there. " Inuyasha introduced Kagome.

' A slave? In all my years, I have never heard of a demon being a slave. ' He looked more closly at Kagome, ' I don't ever remember there being another Inuhanyou either, and is that miko energy I sence? ' He wasn't sure how, but he definatly senced miko energy within the girl.

" Its a pleasure meeting you Lord Sesshomaru. " said Kagome politly as bent foward to give the Lord a deep bow. Sesshomaru briefly nodded his head in acknowledgement.

" Kagome is it?...If you don't mind my asking but how is it you are half demon, Inu demon at that, and was a slave? And how is it you are not dead when miko energy dwells within your body? " Sesshomaru asked. He knew there was something familiar about her demon in her aura. He just didn't know it would be related to that of his clan. But the miko energy had him puzzled.

'' I have what? "

" She has what? " exclaimed both Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. Both of their faces showed a dumbfounded look.

" You mean to tell this Sesshomaru you didn't know? " Sesshomaru was now confused. ' How could she not know she was a miko? A very powerful one at that? '

sigh " Sesshomaru, I think you better come inside for this. We have alot to talk about. " Inuyasha said as he started into his hut. Kagome gave Sesshomaru one more look before she too walked inside. When she did, she couldn't help but think of how gorgeous the stoic demon Lord was.

' What?! Wait!! What am I thinking?! ' A blush graced itself upon her cheeks just before she walked inside. This didn't go unnoticed by the demon Lord.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: thats it for now you guys. sorry about the cliffy there, and sorry it took me so long to get it up. i hope everyone enjoyed! thanks for those who reviewed last, please review again and tell me what you think. also remember i am open to any idea's!!! thanks!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Tragic Love Crisis

Just so you guys know whats going on, Kagome doesn't come from the future, Sesshomaru doesn't have Rin, idk if i am even going to put her in the story yet. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have always been fighting for tetsiegia but they can still tolerate each other. The Shikon is split mysteriously and Kagome has no clue that she is connected with it.

i hope that clears everything up, i am going to try to get more chaps up soon, i am in the process of chpter 7 so please don't lose faith in me my loyal readers, if you have more Questions, feel free to ask. 


End file.
